


Bat Boy Doesn't Need You (But I Do)

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet about nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bat Boy Doesn't Need You (But I Do)

Sam and Gabriel are sitting in the backseat of the Impala. Gabriel's got an arm thrown around Sam's broad shoulders, and Sam is slumped down with his head on Gabriel's chest. To accomplish this contortionist's feat, he's got his legs folded awkwardly, pushing into the back of the driver's seat. Dean shoots him a glance in the rearview mirror, but refrains from bitching and goes back to his conversation with Cas about the merits of various classic rock bands. Castiel nods seriously, as if he has anything to impart other than a slavish devotion to whatever topic Dean wants to discuss.

"Alaska," Gabriel says softly.

Sam's eyes have been drifting closed, so he lets them. "There's no way you saw an Alaska license plate. In Tennessee. In the dark."

"It might have been Alabama before," Gabriel teases.

"Cheater," Sam says, without heat. Gabriel's chest is comfortable, and he's running his fingers in soothing circles around the edge of Sam's shoulder.

"Hawaii," Gabriel whispers.

"Stop picking the freak states," Sam complains, burrowing closer.

*

Gabriel still likes to read the tabloids. He laments the folding of the _Weekly World News_. "I was a frequent contributor," he tells Sam, and Sam grunts. It's an _I'm not sure I believe you but then again it wouldn't surprise me_ sound. "Bat Boy was all me."

Sam nods. That sounds about right.

*

Sam's marking him, bruised purple skin high on Gabriel's hip. It never lasts, but Sam likes the effort and Gabriel doesn't seem to mind. Gabriel's got his hands in Sam's hair, and every once in a while he threads his fingers in closer and pulls. "Yeah," he says, as Sam laves his skin.

"Make you mine," Sam slurs, the words escaping before he can draw them back, and Gabriel's hand stills. Then he pulls again, tighter and a little painful.

"Yeah," he says.

*

There's a bottle of chocolate syrup on the bedside table when Sam wakes. Gabriel's drawn something on Sam's chest and is busy licking it off. He takes one nipple in his mouth and Sam curls his toes until Gabriel relents and dips down for a kiss. Sam's arms fall over Gabriel's neck, pulling him closer, and Gabriel tastes suspiciously like comfort.

*

"You never marked me," Sam blurts out one day. He's not jealous, he isn't, just curious that Gabriel's never mentioned it.

Okay, maybe he's a little jealous.

Gabriel arches an eyebrow -- probably surprised at Sam's timing, given that he's currently balls deep in Sam, his hands framing Sam's face. He thrusts again and leans down to kiss Sam, all teeth and tongue. He slides a hand down to Sam's cock and pulls, messy and unpredictable just the way Sam likes it, and brings Sam with him to a climax. Instead of rolling off Sam afterwards, he collapses across Sam's chest.

"Didn't need to mark you," he mutters into Sam's breastbone. He lifts his head, chin on Sam's chest. "You've always been mine."

*

The backseat of the Impala was not meant for someone Sam's size, but with Gabriel's head in his lap he doesn't care.

"Puerto Rico," Gabriel says.

"You can't even see the road," Sam replies, fingering Gabriel's hair. He looks out the window, and sure enough there's a car with a Puerto Rico license plate. "I'll give you that one," Sam sighs.

Gabriel just grins and leans up to kiss him.


End file.
